


Love Defies

by queeninclumps



Category: The School for Good and Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, agessa, tagatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeninclumps/pseuds/queeninclumps
Summary: When Tedros agreed to be a spy at the school for girls, he didn’t think he’d end up roommates with the girl he was trying to kill
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Essa/ Agatha (the school for good and evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Tedros stood at the back of the group barely listening to the instruction given by Manley. He was too hungry to think. He scowled in Filip's direction. _Surely that cheat will win this challenge too._

"Since you will be facing the girls in the trial in a few days, Now is as good time as any to remind you of our Five Rules."

Smoke came of the end of his finger and in the air he wrote them.

1 Girls soften. Boys harden.

2 Girls reflect. Boys react.

3 Girls express. Boys react.

4 Girls desire. Boys ignore.

"As you know from our history classes last year, Iraine Moths are a type of butterfly, that inhabit the Blue Forest." Manley declared.

Through the trees the boys saw white butterflies fluttering around.

"These butterflies are inclined to help young maidens lost in the dark wood find their way into the light," Manley continues. "The butterflies glow in the presence of a girl, and flee in the presence of a boy. For today's challenge each of you will stand in the middle of their cluster and get them to glow for you-- make them believe you are a girl."

Tedros scoffed. _Whoever wins this will get picked on forever! I better not win._

Manley put a cube of honey comb in the middle of the clearing and chanted a spell that made the honey comb start to levitate. Suddenly hundreds of butterflies sprang out of the tree and cling like magnets to the honey.

As all of the boys lined up through the trees, Tedros wondered how 120 boys could each have a turn by the time class ended-- and got an answer when Filip stepped in the cluster and the whole group curved to avoid him. Manley yanked him out by his collar, the whole thing barely lasting ten seconds.

Each boy tried, each boy failed.

Finally it came to Tedros' turn.

As he stepped into the cluster all of the butterflies swerved to avoid him. Just as Manley was about to yank him out, one measly butterfly started to glow white.

All the boys watched waiting for what would happen.

The butterflies noticed the rouge one, and started to examine Tedros closely. One by one they began to glow bright, and soon enough the whole clearing was lit up with the butterflies light.

Everyone stared, stunned at Tedros in the middle of the glowing bunch.

Manley smiled. "Looks like we have a winner." He walked into the bunch causing them all to flee into trees.

A few boys snickered in the group and Tedros clenched his fist.

_You just had to win! Didn't you Tedros? I've been trying to win all day and all things to win... this!_ He mentally scolded himself.

Numbers burst over the boys heads. Tedros has a shiny golden '1' while Filip earned a stinky 106.

Tedros smiled. _That's all that cheater deserves._

Boys start to disperse from the clearing and trudge back towards the school for boys. As Tedros went to follow on before Manley stopped him.

"Pendragon," Said the teachers voice from behind him.

He turned back to him. "Yes, Professor..."

"I have a job for you."


	2. A Girl by any Other name

Tedros was sitting in Manley's office with all of the other teachers.

They'd just explained to him that he was going to be a spy in the school for girls. He didn't know how that was going to work, how was he supposed to disguise himself among the girls-- there were some things they were bound to notice...

"So, how will they not recognise me?"

Professor Lukas slid a vial across the desk. "Merlin's lost spell," Lukas says.

Tedros's muscles clenched at the sound of Merlin's name. "What does it do?"

The teachers all smirked. Tedros huffed, what ever it does it really can't be good.

"Merlin's spell will change the gender of the one who drinks it." Espada answered.

Tedros gawked at them.

"IT TURNS YA IN'O A GIRL, NITWIT!" Castor scolded.

"And you think I'm the best option! That Filip is more girly than I am!" Tedros spat.

"That's not what the challenge proved." Manley snapped.

"So what do you want me to do there?" Tedros said, letting himself consider the idea.

"You'll jus' be finding out what Evelyn is plannin'," said Manley.

Tedros was quiet for a moment. If he did this he might run into Agatha. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her-- torn between kissing her or killing her--

"I'll do it." The words just fell out of his mouth, he didn't know why he said it, he didn't want to do it!

"Thatta boy!" Manley said, thumping him on his back.

Before Tedros could protest, Espada pushed him behind the curtain and shoved the vial in his palm. "Drink it in sips," he said a pulled the curtain shut.

Tedros looked down at the vial in his hand.

"I need more than a friend," Agatha had told him. He clenched his fist.

Liar. That's all she was. He would show everyone.

He ripped of the lid and downed it in one gulp. A bitter acid taste exploded in him and her grasped his throat in shock, hearing the vial shatter on the floor. Hair started to spurt out of his head and cascaded down his shoulders.

As the potion flooded his chest, Tedros felt his body start to shrink, his boys uniform starting to feel loose. His muscles started to flatten; his feet shriveled; his face started to soften; the skin all over his body felt unclenched, suddenly he started to lose balance and fell to his knees. Then came the heat, hellish heat, scorching and smoking through every pore.

Every time he thought it was over the pain spread, every part of him demolished and reconstructed, until he was on his hands and knees praying that this was a dream, a dream he'd wake up from.

"Tedros?"

No answer came.

The teachers exchanged worried looks--

Something stirred behind the curtain.

Slowly a figure stepped out, hooded in Tedros's uniform cloak.

The cloak was now to big to fit... or Tedros was to small to fit.

The teacher's eyes scanned his slim legs, curvy figure, smooth skin... two small unsteady feet.

Albemarle slowly fluttered over and pulled back the hood. They all gasped, with a backwards jolt. Tedros swivelled to the potion case to get a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. When he did he collapsed against the wall.

He'd morphed into a petite, smooth jawed version of himself, with waist-long golden hair, a roundish face, a nose like a button and two big blue eyes. Slim limbed with the muscles that once covered him; gone. The fingers griping the inside of the cloak were thin and long, his shoulders small and round, a curved waist, and his cheeks streaked with fury.

Tedros wheezed like a punctured balloo. "I'm-- I'm a girl--"

Only his voice didn't sound like a girl.

"Spell's one shortcoming. Still got your old sound," Espada sighed.

"But," Manley Cut in. "We got this to help yer with that." He handed him a jar of seaweed. "It'll change yer voice."

Tedros opened the jar and was bombarded with the foul sent of rotten seaweed. He gagged.

"GO ON EAT IT, BOY!" Grouched Castor. "Suppose I can't call yer that any more!" He chucked, so did the rest of the faculty.

Tedros scowled and swallowed one of the slivers.

"Go on speak!" Castor pushed more.

Tedros tried to keep it in as long as possible. "Hello..." a sweet girlish voice came out of his rose petal lips.

The teachers smirked

"I'll need clothes." Tedros said, tight-jawed.

"What you'll need is a name."

———————————

Dot hugged her pillow, tossing in turning in her bed while Hes and Ani snored like gorillas on the other side of the room.

This week hadn't gone well for Dot. Hester and Anadil are still exclusive and mean, with the trial approaching classes are getting even harder, Aggie's been distant, and all of the Evergirls think she has irritable bowel syndrome! So she doesn't really have a friend at this school anymore...

If I could just have one real friend here, Dot prayed. Sniffling she pulled her blanket around her head and huddle up at the window--

Dot bolted back, gaping through the window.

There was a body on the girls shore, the tattered wet clothes, streaked with blood. Moonlight seeped from behind a cloud, trickling onto the girls pale forearm, and for a second Dot saw her fingers twitch.

Gasping, Dot flung of her covers and raced out of bed.

Surely the best way to make a friend was to start by saving her life.

—————————

"What's your name?" A sharp familiar voice spoke.

Tedros's eyes flickered open to his back against a silky pillow. His muscles ached, he had no idea how the boy's teachers had got him here but, having seen the Crogs tear stymphs apart, he didn't really want to know.

"Darling, can you here me?" Said another voice that sounded like it belonged to a grandmother that hands out cookies to children when they do good deed. "What is your name?"

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Professor Dovey and Lady Lesso, standing in front of the female facaulty, all in blue robes and dresses, looking down at him with looks of concern on their faces.

Tedros lurched to his knees, heart hammering.

He looked around at all of the girls. He could barely recognise them.

Reena, once skinny was now standing in front of him munching on a chocolate bar, round in the bottom. Millicent, once with shiny waist-long locks, now her red curls were greasy and dirty. All the Nevergirls had terrible makeup on while all the Evergirls abandoned hygiene all together!

Except two witches in the bunch, glaring at him strongly. Hester and Anadil had clearly been woken from their sleep and resented him for that.

"YOUR NAME," Lady Lesso roared. She looked like she was about to grab him by the throat but Dovey stopped her.

Tedros swallowed.

"Essa," he breathed.

"Essa of Lance Hills." He repeated, voice high and light. "My village was burnt to the ground by men. I lost everything, everyone... I've come to start a new. And to tryout for your trial. For my revenge on those monsters."

He said it so convincingly that even he would believe what he was saying true.

"Is that an Ever kingdom?" He heard Sheeks whisper to Anemone.

"An enclave of Maidenvale, I believe," Anemone replied, straightening her blue beret.

"And how did you get here, love?" Dovey asked, helping him to sit up.

"Through a crack in the shield," Tedros said.

Dovey raised and eyebrow at Lady Lesso.

"Impossible," Lesso protested. "I made sure it was seeled tight!"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Tedros said meeting her violet eyes.

The audience of students stiffened.

Dovey was smirking at the stranger, amused.

Through the crowd and up the staircase, Tedros saw a gracious women descend. The crown parted for her. She wore a tight blue dress with sapphire blue butterflies fluttering around her like she were their queen.

"Welcome to the school for girls, Essa." Said the women. "I'm Dean Sader."

The Dean smiled sweetly, then turned to the girls. "Does anyone have room in the their dorm for Miss Essa?"

The crowd whispered to each other, all in agreement that they have no room for the stranger. Until one girl stepped forward. She was skinny and tallish, she had her whole head shaven and didn't wear a spot of make up on her face. he didn't recognise her until he met her blue eyes.

Beatrix? God these girls have changed!

"There is a spare bed in the captain's room, now that I have officially moved out." Beatrix said.

"Perfect!" The Dean cheered. "Who better to show her what she needs to know!"

The captain. Tedros thought. Who was the captain? Hester maybe? She was always intent on being class captain.

"Go get yourself ready before class," Dovey said helping him up. "Would anyone like to show Essa to her room?"

"Me! That's me, Essa!" He turned to see a girl with chestnut hair, brown eyes, and a slight crop in her uniform bodice. She had messy blush spattered on her cheeks and makeup done with an unsteady hand. "I'm Dot! I saved you so now we can be best friends! Even though you're and Ever." She gushed, shoving her her schedule. "I'll explain classes, rules and you can sit with me at lunch--"

But Tedros didn't hear a word Dot was saying. All he could see was the top of the parchment, freshly written in stiff, unmistakable letters.

**Essa of Lance Hills**

**Girl, 2nd Year**

**Roomates: Sophie, Agatha**

That answered his question about the captain.


	3. New Roomate

"Agatha?"

Agatha stirred snowflakes melting in her eyelids.

"Agatha, wake up."

Agatha opened her eyes to see Tedros, clean shaven in a blue Everboys uniform, kneeling in front of her bed, hair clustered with snow. He gently brushed back her hair.

"Come with me Agatha," he whispered. "Before it's to late."

She looked into his eyes as he leaned over her, his soft and innocent eyes, just like they once were... his lips coming for hers... she felt his breath, then his mouths sweet taste--

A knock came at the door and Agatha was jolted awake.

She spun to the door. "Aggie? You in there?" said Dot's voice.

Agatha sighed.

"Coming, Dot!" She quickly got out of bed and messily made it, she rushed to her vanity and quickly brushed her messy hair, threw on her uniform, she slipped into her slippers and rushed to get the door.

———————————

"Never thought I'd have a princess as my best friend!" Dot motormouthed, as they walked through Honor Tower. "Tried to get 'em to bunk us together, but I already have Hes and Ani in my room."

The two girls came to a stop at a door and Dot knocked. "Aggie? You in there?"

"Coming, Dot!" The sound of Agatha's voice made him tense.

They heard a bit of fumbling from inside the room, then Tedros saw the door handle turn and he braced himself.

The door opened and to reveal Agatha standing in her sapphire blue uniform, hair neatly brushed and topped with a shiny diadem on her head.

Tedros swallowed. _Of course she looks gorgeous._

Agatha smiled at Dot. "Hey." Then she met his eyes, the smile drained off her face then she looked down, eyes full of pain.

Tedros felt like pulling her into a hug, she looked so sad, so hurt. Just by seeing his eyes, eyes that reminded her of the prince he really was

"Um, this is Essa," Dot said. "she's your new roommate."

Agatha looked shocked. But then that shock faded. "I'm Agatha." She looked at him But was clearly avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Hi, Agatha." He said, with a glare that Agatha ignored.

Agatha opened the door wider and gestured for him so come in.

"Bye, Essa!" Dot says. "I'll see you in class!"

Dot left and Tedros was alone with Agatha.

"You can have that bed." Agatha gestured to the bed on the other side of the room. "Sophie is training with Helga in the Blue Forest so she isn't staying here, and Beatrix moved out last night so it's just us."

Tedros felt relieved that there would be no Sophie, but no Beatrix meant that he would be alone with Agatha.

"Alright," He said in a cold tone.

She went over to the windowsill and sat, gazing out at the school for boys.

Tedros frowned. "Some one there you miss." He knew that he was gonna say no but it was worth a try.

"Yes." She whispered with glassy eyes. "He stole my heart, and I can't get it back."

Tedros' eyes grew wide. Then narrowed.

"I- I thought that you attacked him or something..." he stammered.

Agatha scoffed a laugh. "Whoever told you that is a liar."

"Oh yeah?" He said. "What happened then."

She turned to him. "I went there to kiss him and rewrite our story. So I could be with him..." she smiled faintly. "It was like a dream come true, we were finally going to have our happy ending..."

Her smile dropped and tears came. "Then he shot a spell at me... I didn't expect it. I didn't even think he was capable of hurting me." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "He kept saying that Sophie was in the tower there with us. That she was trying to stop us from being together." A pause. "But it was him. He stopped us from being together."

Tedros balled his fist. _What had she been telling people... wait was she telling the truth? She seems so genuine. I don't know what's happening..._

"But I'll be gone soon. Then he'll see what he lost. Then he'll wish for me." She said with balled fists.

_I don't know what to believe anymore._ He thought to himself.

Agatha wiped the tears from her face and looked up. "If I were you I wouldn't get to used to this place. The schools will be back to Good and Evil in a few days. I'll fix it."

"How?" He asked.

She smiled. "You'll see."

=====

Tedros didn't know how he felt about her.

At first he'd tried to treat her coldly... but after all she'd said, how could he?

He knew that it could be all part of her trick. But he wanted so desperately for what she had said to be the truth.

That she was there to kiss him not kill him.

He didn't care what was true.

Because he had a plan.

If Essa could replace Sophie then, Tedros could replace Sophie! Get her to take Essa as her best friend, and then reveal who he is, and they could be happy!

He knew that this was not why he was here. He was here to spy on Dean Sader. But he could multitask.

Couldn't he?


	4. Time to Debeautify!

Tedros looked at his reflection in the blue tinted mirror. At his waist long hair. His weak jaw... his sapphire blue uniform.

The fabric of it was so much softer than the boys one.

Agatha was standing in the doorway waiting for him to be ready.

Tedros reached for his book satchel and frowned down at the book spines:

**Men: the savage race**

**Happiness without boys**

**The princess's guide to princelesness**

"You ready, blondie?" Agatha smirked.

Tedros looked up and did his best to smile back.

======

"You heard from Sophie?" Hester asked.

"No," Agatha sighed. "Only the lantern last night. It's only been a day. It won't be long."

"You better be right." Anadil grumped.

Agatha rolled her eyes.

"What are they talking about." Tedros asked.

"Uh... Sophie's been training in the Blue Forest with Yu-- Helga." Agatha replied.

"And they're... missing her?" Tedros pressed. He knew that Hester and Anadil couldn't care less about Sophie. So why were they asking about her?

Agatha looked uneasy. "Well- no they just... they just--"

"Essa!" Dot's voice rang through the corridor.

Tedros spun to her, she was hugging her book satchel to her chest and munching on a carrot.

"H- hey, Dot." Tedros said. He turned back to Agatha, but she and the other two witches were gone.

"We both have class together!" Dot beamed. "Isn't it great?"

Tedros smiled before realising that she actually wanted an answer to her question. "Oh- yeah!"

"We have Professor Anemone. She's great! But she doesn't like us very much." Dot said.

"Why?" Tedros inquired.

"'Cause we're friends with Agatha."

"And she doesn't like Agatha?" Tedros said.

Dot scoffed a laugh. "No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Let's just say the teachers aren't as keen on this place as the girls." Dot smiled.

_Huh_. He thought. _That's good to know._

The two girls trudged into The blue taffy classroom, where Agatha had saved them both candy desks.

When Tedros sat at the desk he noticed that chunks had been taken out of it. It wasn't just his desk, it was all of them. He didn't have to wonder why they were like this for long, because he noticed Reena pulling off a bit of chocolate and shoveling it into her mouth. He looked around and noticed other girls doing the same.

Tedros frowned at Agatha. "They're eating the classroom?"

"What can I say. I'm a trend setter." She joked.

Tedros laughed but was cut off before he could reply.

"Good morning, girls." Professor Anemone said as she strutted into class, with Pollux trailing behind. Tedros scowled at the traitor and turned away.

"You alright, blondie?" Agatha asked, she must have seen the look on his face. Agatha's eyes drifted to Pollux and she understood. "Though Pollux isn't a girl the Dean still likes him enough to let him stay." Agatha laughed. "Maybe she's gotta soft spot for strays."

Tedros laughed and turned to the front where Anemone stood with a basket on makeup.

Beatrix looks her up and down. "Um, Professor, we aren't supposed to be--"

"Let me start, Beatrix!" Anemone raised her voice. Beatrix flinched then nodded.

"You will not be using the makeup, you will be destroying it!" Anemone grimaced, she was clearly unpleased with this task.

She snapped her fingers and a basket appeared in front of half of the girls. "You will go in pairs to complete. Whoever destroys her products the most wins!"

Tedros didn't have basket so he got up to find someone who did, to partner up with.

"Essa."

He turned turned to Agatha with a makeup basket in hand. "Wanna go destroy some makeup?"

======

Agatha and Tedros walked up the honor staircase, to the rooftop display.

When they got there Tedros was utterly shocked. The menergie was entirely dedicated to his mother, it had Guinevere leading the round table, Guinevere sitting on her throne, as if she'd ruled the kingdom herself.

Tedros wearily staggered through the menergie, until he came to the water portal. It was of himself, as a baby in his baptism robes. It was weird to see himself looking so helpless in his mothers arms. He raised his eyes to Guinevere's face, and it wasn't a sweet or loving smile

It was a loathsome and disgusted scowl.

Tedros flinched in shock.

"I don't know why the Dean idolises that woman." Agatha said, coming up next to him. "She makes it seem as if she were a hero that left her son to free herself from male gain when she did it all for a male knight." Agatha gazed hatefully at the fountain. "She's far from a hero."

Tedros looked down at Agatha and smiled. “I couldn’t agree more.”

"Come on. We doing this?" Tedros walked to the balcony and Agatha followed.


	5. You Fight like a Guy

"Mmm... Defense Against Boys, with Lady Lesso," Dot said, squinting at her schedule.

Tedros and Dot made their way through the crowded corridor to their next class. Tedros had to stand on the tips of his toes to see Agatha walking with Hester and Anadil. He tried to catch them but it was too crowded.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dot said. Tedros gulped, And turned to Dot.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tedros replied.

Dot groaned. "We've got Defense Against Boys, then Forest Groups."

Tedros nodded at her and looked back to Agatha, but she was gone.

======

Tedros was surprised to see that the armour at the school for girls didn't smell like mint and sweat.

He and Agatha unpacked their box of equipment and started laying it out.

Tedros looked up at Agatha's frowning face. He smirked. "What, have you never put on armour before?"

Agatha flushed. "N-not really. Have you?"

"As a mater of fact I have." He said proudly.

Agatha blew hair out of her face with a huff. Tedros smiled and laughed. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Here let me help you." Tedros said, picking up the breast plate. "Lift up your arms."

Agatha hesitated before holding up her arms. He pressed the plate to her chest and pulled the straps around her back (blushing as he did so). He leaned over her shoulder to fasten the buckles.

Agatha felt Essa's warm breath on her neck that sent a shiver right down her spine. She didn't know why but for some reason, Agatha felt her cheeks burn red. Essa pulled away.

"Does that feel good?" Essa asked. For a moment Agatha thought she was asking if having their bodies so close felt good, but then she saw Essa's eyes on the breast plate.

"Oh- yeah it feels great." Agatha smiled.

Essa smiled back. "Right, then let's get the rest of this on you."

======

Agatha and Essa sparred in the dusty arena, haloed in the midday sunlight coming through the skylight. The class had been paired in teams of twos for the session.

Though Agatha hadn't known how to put on armour, she did vaguely know how to use the blade. Lesso had taught them stances in previous classes.

Clashing steel sang through the rafters. Essa saw an opening and swung for Agatha's midsection, but she jumped out of the way of the blade, twisting to parry and deflect.

Agatha's sword slammed into Essa's, driving her back a step. Agatha swung hard and fast, hoping to put herself on the offensive.

Essa gave ground, backing away. But Agatha knew she had no advantage.

Essa's patience was endless.

_Who taught her to fight?_ Agatha wondered. Essa seemed so experienced. She must've been training since she could walk. But who would have taught a girl?

Essa feigns an attack. Agatha thought that she saw an opening and swung the blade towards Essa's stomach. Essa caught Agatha's sword and looped it around, pulling the sword straight out of Agatha's hand. The sword flew across the arena, and drove itself deep into the wall. All the girls heads turned towards the pair and then to the sword.

Agatha's eyebrows shot up, gazing at the sword in the wall.

"You've got a pretty strong swing there, Blondie. Especially for a girl." Lesso remarked, mumbling the last part. Essa visibly tensed.

"Y-yeah, I've been told that before."

Agatha scrunched her nose up at the sword, and then turned to Essa. "You kinda fight like a guy."

====

"What do you mean I 'kinda fight like a guy?'" Tedros asked, following Agatha out of the arena and into the corridor.

Agatha sighed. "I didn't mean it sound rude. I just meant that you carry yourself in fights like one." Agatha creased her brow. "Which, makes sense considering you were taught by men."

Tedros frowned. "What?" He hadn't said anything about where he was trained or who he was trained by.

"Hmm? Oh, I just figured that you'd been at this for longer than the 12 short months the world has been like this, so you must have been taught by... I don't know your... father? Brother? Some guy."

Tedros slowly nodded, processing the sentence in his head. It would be safe to assume. "Yeah, my- uh... father taught me."

Dot sidled up to the two, panting. She had clearly been trying to keep up with them.

"You were pretty good in there, Essa!" Dot puffed.

"Thanks." Tedros said, putting on a fake smile, and turning back to Agatha, but once again she had disappeared, no where to be seen.


	6. Green Lights

Agatha sat beside Tedros and Dot in the supper hall. Her plate was practically empty, all that was on there was mash potatoes and peas.

"You alright, Aggie?" Dot asked, mouth full with munched up carrots.

Agatha vaguely nodded, and dug her fork into her potatoes. Tedros and Dot shared a look, they both new something was up.

"Are you sure?" Tedros asked.

Agatha looked from Essa to Dot.

Agatha sighed. "Sophie was supposed to..." she looked like she was trying to find the right find the right word. "Well, I was supposed to see her lan-" she hesitated. Tedros frowned, it seemed like she was having trouble saying something in front of him. "Uh, she was supposed to send me a signal... from the sch- Blue Forest."

Tedros slowly nodded, processing her sentence. "Right."

Hester and Anadil dropped their dinner trays down.

"That Sophie is making me impatient." Hester grumped.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "It's been a two nights, Hester-"

"For you!" Hester said, slamming her hands on the table. "For me it's been 12 long months! And it's your fault!"

Agatha scowled and left the table, slumping out of the supper hall.

Tedros ran after her. He followed her out and down the hall all the way to their dorm.

When he got there, Agatha was lightning a green lantern.

"What are you doing?" Tedros asked, peering around her shoulder. Agatha flinched.

"Essa." She said, relived that it was only her.

"Sorry if I scared you-"

"No, no," Agatha shook her head. "It's fine, really."

Tedros smiled. And looked back at the lantern. "So what _are_ you doing."

Agatha swallowed. "Just lighting a lantern."

Tedros raised an eyebrow. "Yes... But, why?"

Agatha pursed her lips. "Well, it's traditional."

"Traditional?"

"Yes! It is respectful to... your ancestors." She seemed like she had no clue what she was talking about.

"Right." Tedros nodded. "Who am I to question that."

Agatha awkwardly smiled. "Um, I think I'll gonna go off to bed now."

Tedros nodded. "Right."

Agatha went off to get changed. Tedros gazed across the bay at the gloomy school for boys and saw a blonde figure climbing up the tower.

=====

Surely Sophie had missed something last night. Surely there was still a crack she hadn't checked or a secret passage she hadn't found.

Today was her second day at the school for boys, and she had won the trial tryouts both days.

Sophie heaved herself up the ladder of hair and in through the window of the School Master's Tower.

She hadn't seen Tedros in the doom rooms since yesterday, and he also hadn't been in class. Whenever she'd asked a teacher where he was they always shut her down and made no comment on it.

Sophie gazed over the bay and saw Agatha's comforting green light.

She lit her own lantern and waved her hand over it's light.

Agatha gave no response.

She squinted closely into her window, and saw two figures sitting on Agatha's bed.

She looked around the room and saw and empty glass bottle sitting on the table. She picked it up and held it to her eye.

Through the bottle, she saw Agatha sitting on her bed, body turned turned away from her. She was facing an unfamiliar blonde girl.

They were both laughing. Sophie suddenly felt sad. Agatha never laughed like that with her.

Who was this stranger?

======

Essa crossed her legs on Agatha's bed.

Agatha had a bag of candy in her hand. She held the bag out to Essa.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"It's not gonna kill you!" Agatha said. Agatha and Essa had both tried to get to sleep, but couldn't, so they decided they'd stay up together.

Essa took one from the bag and put it in her mouth.

Agatha smirked. "Probably."

Essa froze in shock and Agatha burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, blondie! You should see your face." Agatha said, wiping up tears of laughter.

Essa frowned and playfully threw a pillow at her.

"Oh, you wanna thrown pillows, do you?" Agatha said, smiling sinisterly.

_Uh oh,_ Essa thought as Agatha picked a pillow up from behind her and threw it at Essa.

The two girls got into a full blown pillow fight, with feathers flying and there laughter carrying through the rafters.

Agatha and Essa both lunged for a pillow on Essa's bed and both ended up tumbling over each other and landing on Essa's bed with Essa on top of Agatha, both of their legs intertwined.

The two girls both froze in their positions. Agatha gazed up into Essa's eyes... her blue eyes that reminded her so much of the boy she loved. They were so easy to get lost in.

Essa's hand rested on Agatha's waist, and Agatha forked her fingers into Essa's hair.

Agatha's eyes slowly drifted to Essa's thin pink lips. Agatha leaned up. Essa leaned down. Their lips almost grazed-

The door to their room swung open and Essa quickly rolled off Agatha and onto the floor.

Beatrix walked in, bald head reflecting the green light of the lantern. She didn't see anything, because she had her nose buried in her book list. "Sorry, Agatha, I left some of my books here, do you mind if I grabbed them?"

"O-of course not." Agatha said, voice shaking, but Beatrix didn't notice.

Beatrix came in and loaded her book bag with her books, while Agatha sat still as a church mouse, avoiding making eye contact with Essa.

Beatrix left the two in an awkward silence.

Essa sat on the edge of the bed and Agatha moved to sit next to her. She leaned her head on Essa's shoulder without saying a word.

They both sat for a while before Essa spoke.

"Agatha," she whispered, ever so quietly. Agatha slowly lifted her head and met Essa's eyes. Essa rested a hand on Agatha's cheek and they both leaned in again.

This time Agatha jolted away and shot to her feet.

"I just remembered I have to... uh..." she pointed at the door and looked back at Essa. "Um... just- bye!" She practically ran to the door and out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tedros threw himself onto his bed.

"Nice one, Tedros," he scolded himself. "Get her all confused about herself, so she'll never love you!"

Tedros pulled a pillow over his head, regretting the embarrassing moment.

====

Agatha walked through Honor Tower at a fast paced. She'd lied to Essa. She had nowhere to be, she just wanted to get away.

She had almost kissed a girl! Why did she do that?

Agatha gently touched her lips. Why did she wish had?


	7. Two Days Left

Tedros woke up and Agatha wasn't in their room. He knew that she came back last night, he had heard her tiptoeing into her bed and he'd just pretended to be asleep. Maybe she'd gone early just to avoid seeing him.

He picked up his schedule. Princeless Power was first.

=====

Tedros trudged into Dovey's classroom and sat next to Dot. It felt comforting having the old fairy godmother as his teacher, Dovey never failed to make him feel safe. He glanced around the room and leaned over to Dot. "Where's Agatha?" He asked.

Dot turned. "Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tedros asked.

"She's gone to the Blue Forest to train with Sophie and Helga."

Tedros looked away. "She didn't tell me anything." He thought Essa was Agatha's friend. Why wouldn't she have told her. _Maybe she really is avoiding you_ , Tedros thought sorrowfully.

I probably made her uncomfortable last night. He dropped his head into his hands. _Of course I made her uncomfortable last night! Agatha wouldn't want to kiss me! I'm a girl!_

No matter how hard Tedros tried to get her off his mind, he always went back to thinking about her soft pink lips, and her fingers running through his hair.

====

_Why isn't Sophie back yet?_ Agatha thought, scuttling through the purple breezeway to Charity under her invisibility cape. Last night, and the night before, Sophie's lantern had glowed safely from the school masters tower— and yet she hadn't returned with the pen. Which could only mean one thing...

_She couldn't find it._

Every second brought her and Sophie closer to this trial. If Sophie couldn't find this pen...

Agatha's gut twisted, remembering the tortoise's warning from two days ago.

She had to find out what the Dean was planning.

She spent the morning hiding under her cape outside Good Hall waiting for Evelyn, hoping to follow her between lessons.

When the fourth class she'd counted came through, she flushed pink as she saw Essa going past Good Hall with Dot. She could hear what she was saying.

"Are you sure Agatha didn't tell you to say something to me for her?" Essa asked.

Dot rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Essa. _No_! I'm sure she just forgot to tell you! Agatha is coming back tonight, you'll see her then."

Essa sighed and looked down. "Do you really think that she just forgot about me?" Essa sounded so hurt. But she didn't hear what Dot replied, because they vanished down the hall.

Agatha felt a tug of guilt in her stomach. She had snuck out earlier this morning because she couldn't handle seeing her. She didn't know what would happen. She knew that she'd face her some time, she was just holding it off as long as possible.

As the Dean sashayed out of the ballroom every session, Agatha tried to follow her, but maneuvering invisibly through crowded hallways required agility and grave that she did not have. After loosing the Dean four times, she slacked against a wall, discouraged.

"Really, Pollux, I'm capable of getting lunch by myself," Dovey's voice huffed behind her-

Agatha looked up to see Pollux's furry head attached to a rickety old owl's body, flapping after the green-gowned professor.

"Strange business of late," Pollux panted. "The Dean has asked me to keep an eye on you and Lesso."

"Perhaps if Evelyn hadn't taken my office, it would be easier to find me!" Dovey fired, and hurried down the steps.

Agatha's eyes bulged wide.

With thirty minutes left in class, she scurried up Charity's spiral staircase-

And walked right into someone, and was pushed to the ground. She let out a scream. As her cape flew off her, and started to fall down the stairs, she felt an arm catch hers and was pulled towards them, perhaps to strongly, because she fell forward and was now on top of them.

_Essa_. Of course it was Essa. Again!

She rolled off her. "Um, thanks for catching me."

Essa blushed a little. "No problem." Then she frowned. "Why were you under a snakeskin."

Agatha swallowed. "Well, you see... I was..." Agatha had nothing to say.

"You were what?"

"I was looking for my dorm." Quite possibly the worst lie she'd ever come up with.

"Our dorm isn't in Charity." Essa frowned. "Tell me the truth, Agatha."

There was a silence.

She couldn't lie to Essa. Every time she thought of an excuse it just evaporated from her mind, looking into Essa's gorgeous crystal eyes.

"I was going to sneak into the Dean's office." Agatha whispered, just loud enough for Essa to hear.

"Oh..." Essa looked shocked for a moment. Then that shock ended. "Alright then, let's go." She said, picking up Agatha's snakeskin.

"W-What are you doing?"Agatha said as Essa pulled the snakeskin over their heads.

Essa smirked. "You didn't think that I would let you do that alone did you."

=====

The cape was small for the two of them. So their bodies were pressed extremely close, making Agatha blush more and more by the second. She could see colour blossoming on Essa's checks, too.

The girls headed towards Dovey's lone white door on the sixth floor, once inlaid with a single emerald beetle, now a blue butterfly. The girls peered down the stair gap, to ensure no one was coming.

Essa tried the silver door handle, but it was bolted shut. Agatha shot a shock spell at the keyhole, then an even more useless melt spell, then a desperate freeze spell-

The lock caught.

Agatha and Essa, both looked at each other, agog at their luck. Agatha grabbed the handle, only to see the door opening from the inside. Panicked, Essa pulled her against the stairway banister.

Essa saw a girl poke her head out into the hall, eyes darting left and right before hurrying down the staircase.

_Yara_. What was Yara doing in the Dean's office?

It took Essa a moment to realise that she had her hands on Agatha's waist and was tightly pulling there bodies together, against the banister. She looked down to see Agatha as red as a rose and quickly let go.

They were just looking into each other's eyes for a very brief but romantic moment, when they heard the door creak

Agatha quickly stabbed out her foot, jamming it in just in time.

=====

Agatha gazed up at the grand mother clock.

Ten minutes before the next class break.

The two slipped the cape off them.

Evelyn's desk was clean and empty, with one thin candle in the corner, the colour of parchment.

"Why was Yara in here?" Essa thought out loud.

"I don't know," Agatha shook her head. "But we should be focusing on the Dean and not a crackpot girl who can't speak."

Essa saw Agatha staring directly at the candle stick she looked so deep in thought that Essa didn't want to move and break her focus.

She saw Agatha close her eyes, as if remembering a dream she didn't want to leave.

Then she heard it.

A wish.

Agatha's wish.

Agatha's wish for him. It was stronger than last time. More certain.

Then her eyes open and the wish went silent.

Tedros swallowed. "Do you still wish for him?"

Agatha looked up scorching red. "N-no! Of course not!"

"You're lying." Tedros said, simply.

Agatha looked down. "What's wrong with me?" Agatha whispered. "How can I still wish for a boy over a friend?" Agatha sniffled and looked at the ceiling, blinking back tears. "My loyal friend, who is out there right now trying to save us from the same boy I'm in here wishing for?" Her voice cracked.

Tedros balled his fists. "Sophie might not be as loyal as you think she is."

Agatha shook her head. "You don't know her like I do. She's changed. She isn't the same person that you read about."

Essa sighed in disappointment. There was no changing Agatha's mind. It was hopeless.

Agatha whirled to the window in anger. "I just can't believe myself! I hate the weak, foolish princesses inside me!"

"The princess I can't silence." She added quietly. She slowly leaned against the desk and looked forwards.

Tedros sighed. "There's nothing wrong with you, Agatha." He leaned on the desk next to her. "You're in love."

Tears came to Agatha's eyes. "With a boy that doesn't love me! A boy that tried to kill me. The girl that wanted to kiss him and have happily ever after." Her voice broke.

Tedros didn't want to lash out at her. He took deep breaths and put a hand on her leg.

Agatha looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks.

"He might still love you. You could find him. And tell him how you feel. It might have been a misunderstanding-"

But Agatha wasn't listening anymore. She was picking up the candle from the desk.

There was and odd jagged wrinkle in the candles texture.

"It's paper," Agatha said, running her finger along it.

Tedros's eye widened.

Agatha pulled the candle closer and saw a camouflage scroll bound tightly around it, tighter with a small white string. Agatha looked at Essa then at the candle and untied the scroll, lifted it off the candle and spread its parchment across the desk.

There were three pages.

The first was a map of the Blue Forest, the same map the students receive in Forest Groups, with the notable areas labeled: Turquoise Thicket, the Fernfeild, Blue Brooke...

Then Tedros noticed the one place circled in red ink, the lone marking on the page, strangely conspicuous.

The Cyan Caves

The teachers had never mentioned the caves nor took students there, presumably because there was no way up the jagged cliff face, nor any reason to explore empty caves. So why had the Dean marked them?

Agatha moves on the the next sheet: a letter with a broken seal of a scarlet wax snake. It was dated today.

It was from Professor Manley. It was a list of the rules.

The first one stated that Evelyn had requested to have the Cyan Caves off-limits and the trial scout cancelled.

Agatha frowned, questions churning, she turned to the third sheet. Her heart stopped.

In her hand was a long, tinily list of potion ingredients, followed by an even longer series of precise directions for greasing them.

"Agatha?" Essa cut in. "What is that?"

A page Yuba said he'd lost in the classroom weeks ago.

"Merlin's lost spell."


	8. Sleeping Beauty

Tedros sat on the windowsill of his dorm. It was after midnight and his princess still hadn't returned. He didn't know where she was, but Agatha had mumbled something about the Blue Forest.

Tedros was starting to get worried about her. What was she keeping from him? Did she not trust him? Tedros sighed. Of course she didn't trust him but he thought she could trust Essa.

_She does_ , he thought. _But she shouldn't. Essa is a lie._

Across the bay he saw a light flicker on in the school master's tower. It was green. It appeared to be a lantern, sending a light down the bricks.

He glanced at Agatha's lantern beside him. She had lit it before she left. He slowly waved his fingers in front of it.

The person on the other side did the same.

"What the..." he breathed. There was somebody over their that Agatha was trying to communicate with. That was the only explanation. Who was over their? Was one of the boys betraying them?

He heard the lock on the door click. He spun to the door, to see it creak open. A dark shadow, stepped into the room. It stood where the moonlight didn't reach it.

"A-Agatha?" Tedros said.

She stumbled into the light, and now, Tedros could see the scratches and bruises scattered on her arms, as well as, the twigs stuck in her hair.

She started to fall.

"Agatha!" He yelled, jumping to catch her. Luckily, he caught the princess just before she hit the ground.

====

Agatha had barely said a word to him about what had happened last night, and Tedros couldn't think of his own conclusion. Agatha had woken up this morning like nothing had happened at all, and gotten ready for school.

The Dean's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "For the last lesson before the Trial, I thought perhaps I should give you a window into my own history," said Evelyn Sader.

Tedros's ears perked up.

"The storian never chose to write my story, an omission it will no doubt correct in time. For it is my own survival over a savage boy that brought me back to lead you," Evelyn went on. "Now, history will reflect the truth."

She ran her fingers over her textbook open on the lectern and sultry, disembodied voice echoed over the hall:

"Chapter 28: Notable Female Seers."

A three dimensional ghostly vision of the old School for Good and Evil faded in over the book page, hovering in mist.

The Dean smiled down at her students. "Welcome to _my_ fairytale."

She blew on the phantom scene, and it burst into shimmering shards, sweeping over the girls with a crackling swish.

Tedros covered his eyes from the glare and felt himself falling through air, stifling a yelp, before he gently touched down on the ground. He opened his eyes to find himself back in Good Hall, though Agatha and the other students were all gone.

The air in the cathedral hall was gauzy and thick, and the pews were packed with girls in pink pinafores and boys in Everboy uniforms.

Tedros looked up to see Evelyn Sader at the lectern, ten years younger, bright faced and warm. Only instead of the twitching, fluttering butterflies on her dress being blue, they were ruby red.

"Once upon a time, I taught at the School for Good while, my brother taught at Evil," her present voice narrated over the scene. "Though my brother had long been envious of my power and plotted to take my school for himself."

Tedros frowned. This is lies, he told himself, even though seeing the scene, it seemed so true.

"Soon my brother spawned his attack..."

The windows shattered and a hazel-green fog swept in. Terrified Evers fled for the doors as a the fog lassoed Evelyn and evicted her through the window.

"And I vowed to return upon his death," Evelyn declared, "promising that one day girls would be safe from men's lies and brutalities..."

Tedros watched gobsmacked as Good students ran out of Good Hall. He didn't know what to think... what do.

He felt himself getting pulled upward, and suddenly he was in the real Good Hall.

He frowned. The seat beside him was empty. Agatha was the only one no longer there.He turned to the witches, to see them exchanging narrow-eyed looks. 

He looked up at the lectern. Evelyn wasn't there.

The girls all looked around the room for the captain and teacher.

Tedros felt panic seep in. He started to stand up, and so did the witches. Something didn't feel right-

The next thing he knew, Agatha was falling out of thin air. He and the witches all dove for her, and he was the only one that managed to catch her unconscious body.

=====

The Dean had prepared a special place to lay the unresponsive princess. It was a marble bench with sapphire blue velvet cushioning. The girls had started to weave flowers together and line the cushioning with them. You could say that they got carried away with the flowers, because soon enough they were all wearing flower crowns, even Agatha.

It was Kiko's idea, she was a bit of a crying mess though - she kept saying things like "What if she sleeps forever?" but Yara gave her hugs that seemed to make her feel better.

Essa sat on the windowsill, watching the girls crowd around her. She stayed sitting their, watching as that crowd dissolved into just him and Kiko, and the moonlight cast into the room, illuminating Kiko's tears

He slipped off the windowsill and sat by Kiko. "You should get some sleep." Tedros said. The truth was, he had sat at the window the whole time, just waiting to have time alone with Agatha.

Kiko looked up, wiping tears. "You're right," she sniffled. "I just don't want to leave her alone."

"She won't be alone."

Kiko looked up.

"She'll be with me," Tedros smiled. Kiko smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Tedros heard Kiko's footsteps trail out of Good Hall and the door latch shut behind her.

Tedros stood up and leaned over Agatha. He examined her features closely. He'd never realised how beautiful she really was. He brushed some black hair out of her eyes.

"You'll wake up," he whispered. "You'll be all better soon." All though he only said it to reassure himself.

His eyes drifted from her shut eyes, down to her nose and then finally reached her pink dainty lips-

They were moving. She was trying to speak. Her eyes were still shut though. He put his ear to her lips.

"T-t-t," she was trying to form a word. "T-Ted-"

She was trying to say his name. He coughed and put on his usually deep boy-voice.

"Agatha?"

"Don't g-go," she stuttered.

"I won't." It looked like Agatha was having some kind of dream. He pinned his eyes back on her lips, that had stopped moving.

He paused for a moment. Then licked his lips, and leaned down, pressing his to hers.

She tasted sweet, like the strawberry soufflé they'd had for breakfast. He gently took his lips off hers, and saw her eyes start to twitch.

=====

The first thing she saw was blue eyes. His blue eyes. In an instant her hand shot up and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Essa yelled, stumbling back.

"Oh my god!" Agatha said, sitting up. "Sorry I thought you were..." Well it's not like she could say: _Sorry, Blondie, I thought that you were my psycho prince! My bad!_ "Are you alright?"

Essa nodded, then looked at her in surprise. "Y-You're awake."

Agatha blinked, then looked down at the flower laid bed. "Did I... fall asleep?"

Essa laughed. Agatha smiled. "What?"

Essa stopped laughing. "You've been unconscious all night."

Agatha blinked at her. "I-I what?" then she remembered. "I have to go see Hester!"

She swung her legs off the bed, and bolted for the door, but then stopped and looked back at Essa.

"How did you wake me?" Agatha asked.

Essa flushed beet red. "I- I just..."

Agatha stepped closer. "And why was your face so close to-"

"I should go tell the Dean that you're awake," Essa said, brushing past her.

Agatha stayed still, and watched the blonde haired princess disappear down the corridor.


	9. Any Play is a Bad Play

Tedros woke up early that morning, to see Agatha sitting on the windowsill.

"Agatha?" He said.

No response.

"Agatha are you alright?" He pressed.

She blinked and looked down at him. "It's just..."

It seemed like there was something that she wanted to tell him. Tedros slipped out of the bed and sat beside Agatha. "What is it?"

She looked at his lips. "I'm just confused."

"About what?" Tedros asked.

"Everything," she said, still gazing at his lips.

Tedros put his hand on her leg. "You can talk to me."

She looked down at his hand on her leg. Agatha's heart started to race, and beat so loud that Tedros could hear it. Tedros didn't know what his relationship was with Agatha anymore. Had his kiss woken her because Agatha loved him... or because Agatha loved Essa-

And if Agatha did love Essa, was it as a friend, like she loved Sophie or... something more?

Agatha looked back up at him. "I know."

=====

The festivities kicked off with the play.

Tedros and Agatha were half asleep watching it, it was so boring. Tedros glanced at the Dean. She was seated at the front, and couldn't see them from where she was.

Tedros smirked and brushed his lips against Agatha's ear. "I'm sure no one would miss us if we were gone."

Agatha turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Tedros grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the Hall, pulling the door shut behind them.

"I have something to show you," Agatha said, taking his hand and pulling him down the corridors.

Tedros ran after her, until they emerged at the teachers' balcony, perched over the Blue Forest, giving a panoramic view of the terrain.

Tedros saw leaves and grass fluorescing magically with an arctic-blue sheen. Wind raked across fronds and flowers in harplike waves, sounding steady, oceanic breaths. Close to the north gate, the electric-blue Fernfield, dotted the east path, the willows lost more of their sapphire leaves with every sweeping gust.

The last rays of sunlight started to fade behind the trees, giving the whole forest an extra glow of life.

Tedros had seen so much beauty travelling with his parents when he was little, but from high above, the prince looked at this small gated forest, and knew what heaven could be. Tomorrow he'd turn it to hell-

"You going to join me?" Agatha said.

Tedros turned to see Agatha sitting on a wide flat marble ledge.

"Or would you like to head back and watch the play?" his roommate said archly.

"I'd rather jump off this balcony than go back to that play." He said, climbing onto the ledge beside her. "That play is extremely bad."

Agatha laughed. "All play’s are _extremely_ bad play."

Tedros wasn't surprised to see that that was Agatha's opinion. She didn't strike him as the type of girl that enjoyed sitting around for hours watching actors frolic around in costumes.

"It's not as bad as Sophie's play," Agatha sighed.

"Sophie's play?" Tedros frowned.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "So, when we were at home- back in Gavaldon, she told me that we were going to have a play, as a tribute to the kidnapped children and Sophie being Sophie, went ahead and organised "Curses! The musical" staring Sophie, directed by Sophie, casting by Sophie, written by Sophie- and she made me sing!"

Tedros laughed so hard he almost fell off the ledge but, then when he looked over at Agatha, she wasn't even smiling.

"She made it look like she was the Good one," Agatha whispered. "She wore my ballgown and everything."

Tedros felt anger ball up inside him. It made him angry to think of that dress on anyone that wasn't Agatha- But on Sophie? That made him enraged.

He sighed. "At least you and I know how it really happened."

Agatha smiled at him. "Thanks, Essa."

There was a peace and comfortable silence for a while.

"What's it like living in a castle?"

Tedros blinked. "What?"

Agatha blushed. "Well, I've only ever lived in a graveyard... what's it like living a princess's life."

Tedros smiled. "You're a princess, Agatha."

"Not a real one. Did you not hear me say I live in a graveyard!" She laughed.

Tedros let out a small laugh. Then he stopped. "It sounds cozy. I've only ever lived in a huge castle. Spend most the day trying to find people. Does your whole family live with you?"

Agatha shook her head. "No, just my mum and Reaper."

"Reaper?"

"My cat," Agatha said.

"So... you're father?" Tedros asked.

Agatha sighed. "Never met him. Mum says he died in a mill accident."

"My dad died at war when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Agatha said, comfortingly resting a hand on his arms.

"He always told me to be strong. That inside, their was a lion's roar," Tedros said, remembering the lion locket that once hung around his fathers neck.

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you," Agatha said.

That's the difference between girls and boys. Girls let you share your feelings, boys make it seem like feelings make you weak.

"Thank you," he looked down, "But I'm not so sure..." if his father saw him now he wouldn't be proud. It's not like a good prince- a good king to start a trial that demands the heads of two girls that were just looked for happiness.

"Don't say that! Anyone should be happy to have you as their daughter!" Agatha moved closer to him slightly. "Like I'm happy to have you as a friend."

Tedros looked up. The two gazed into each other's eyes, the sides of their bodies' pressed together.

Tedros debated whether he should tell her that his kiss had been the thing that woke her.

Agatha swallowed and jumped onto the balcony. "I'm heading back. I uh... really wanna know what happens at the end of that play!"

"Agatha, wait for-"

But his princess was already sprinting out of view.

Tedros sighed. She was so obviously lying. Agatha couldn't care less about how that play ended.

Tedros rested his hand on the ledge where Agatha had been.

He sighed, and jumped onto the balcony. Soon they would be announcing the Trial Team, and he wasn't going to miss that.


End file.
